1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost temporary stand for photographs, and more particularly, to such a stand which may be formed by folding imprinted sheets having adhesive coatings on sections thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of frames and associated stands are available for the display of photographs. These frames are generally intended for permanent use and are relatively expensive and heavy. A need exists for a low cost stand which can be packaged with and easily attached to photographs when they are received from photo-finishers, to allow temporary display of the photographs until they may be more permanently mounted in albums or permanent frames.